


Rick Smolan {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [8]
Category: Tracks (2013)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, glasses porn, scruffy muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam as the genial, scruffy, fluffy haired, and all around soft, sweet muffin Rick Smolan. Seventies style glasses and shaggy hair never looked so good.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Rick Smolan {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more proof that glasses do not make someone unattractive. Rather the opposite in fact.
> 
> I have a super large soft spot for Rick. He's such a people person, and Robyn is a dyed-in-the-wool misanthrope that he happens to be sweet on. Adam underplayed it so beautifully. It would have been so easy to command the screen, we all know he can, but he doesn't; it's not about him, it's about her, and I think it's a pretty marvelous parallel that Rick's character arc is all about figuring that out. It was just so well written, and so well played by the both of them. A beautiful sub-plot of self-discovery in the larger context of her overall journey. 
> 
> This was probably 10 hours of drawing time all told, those glasses gave me FITS.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/rick-smolan.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/rick-smolan-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/rick-smolan-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
